Raising Neko
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: AU.OC. The Akatsuki are known for being S class criminals, and when a baby is dropped off at their lair...can they handle raising a little girl? Read and for the love of god review! The OC I'm borrowing from Kitty Uzumaki...and a few others as well. Thanks Marie! NOW COMPLETE.
1. A pink bundle

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Goodbye Neko, I hope you can forgive me for leaving you." sobbed the older female. Placing her in front of the Akatsuki lair.

Inside the basket was a note for whoever found her.

Tobi was returning from a errand when he came across the tiny bundle.

"What's this? _A baby?" _

Looking around for the mother, seeing no one." Well, let's get you in."

Deidara blinked,"_What the hell is that un?"_

_"Deidara senpai! Such language in front of the baby!"_

Deidara grinned," Well, you surprise me Tobi. I didn't know you had it in you. You got a girl knocked up and now you're stuck with it."

Covering his nose," What is that horrid smell coming from?"

Tobi made a face behind his mask," We better change her."

"Her?" Deidara repeated.

"Tobi found a note senpai."reading the folded note, "This is Neko, I can't take care of her. Will you please find it in your heart and raise her?"

Deidara sighed," Let's see if she has a diaper un."

Itachi and Sasori returned as the duo struggled to understand the mechanics of a diaper change.

"What is a baby doing here?" Itachi inquired.

"Tobi found this baby girl."

"We don't know how to take care of a baby ." Sasori pointed out.

"And with over half the Akatsuki gone,-" Itachi trailed. Tobi interjected," Who else can take care of her?"

Itachi softened his eyes," Very well, looks like we are taking care of the baby. What is the child's name?"

"Neko Fuka." exclaimed Tobi, rereading the note.

"Sasori," said Itachi," use your charka strings and bring some beds together so one of us will tend to the child. I'm getting us some supplies."

"Right."


	2. We need supplies

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Even the OC'S.

"_You're leaving her with us?"_ Deidara inquired.

"You'll manage." said Sasori.

Deidara and Tobi looked at the baby and suddenly she began crying.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know senpai. Tobi never dealt with a baby before."

"Too bad Konan is gone. I bet she will know what to do un."

Neko fussed and cried.

Wincing, "What is wrong with this baby un?"

"Maybe she's hungry?" Tobi guessed.

"What do babies eat?"

* * *

"What are we getting for the baby Itachi?" asked Sasori.

"Diapers...toys...clothes...wipes.."

"Can I help you? " asked a employee, realizing who it was.

_"It's the Akatsuki!"_

_"_Hn, we got our things for free." Itachi commented," let's go home."


	3. Secrets revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

Deidara patted the crying baby," Does this kid have a off switch?"

"We're back." announced Itachi.

"Thank god un." Deidara cried, "this kid hasn't stopped crying un."

"I'll make a bottle for her." said Itachi.

_A few minutes later..._

Neko was given her bottle and she immediately calmed down, drinking the contents.

"Raising this baby is harder than I thought un."

Neko hiccupped and spit up all over her face.

"Ugh, nasty kid." stressed the blonde.

"Clean her up." said Itachi. "Why don't you weasel?" Deidara snapped.

"Fine, give her to me."

Neko was given to Itachi when suddenly she pulled on his long locks.

"Let go kid."

Neko giggled, refusing to let go.

"Wait...do you understand me?" Itachi inquired.

Neko continued to giggle.

"Tobi, get your plushie." Itachi ordered.

"Not my -"

"Do it." Itachi barked." ...Alright." Tobi sighed, handing to her.

She hugged the toy with tiny hands.

The men softened at the sight.

"Let's relocate to the city un," suggested Deidara," with the just the four of us-"

"_I can't take it anymore! Playing the fool!"_

Itachi nods," So you revealed yourself..._Madara."_

"What?" said Deidara in shock," you are a Uchiha,.,...same as Itachi."


	4. More secrets revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Even the OC'S.

"So you finally revealed yourself...Madara." Itachi said.

"Hn," said Madara taking off the mask.

"You knew?" Deidara inquired.

Itachi nodded.

"Interesting." said Sasori.

"Yeah, where do we go now un?"

"Hmmm...somewhere were our names are not on everyone's lips," said Madara," Gentlemen and baby, we are going to Tokyo."

_And so they packed their belongings and Neko with the necessities and teleported themselves to Tokyo._

"We need to find a inn and figure out our next move." said the older Uchiha.

"Right."

Neko snuggles against Madara's chest, soundly sleeping and hugging the toy fox, suckling her thumb.

Dressed in their causals, Sasori saw a real estate agency with the others following. " I need a 5 bedroom house with bath and utilities."

"We do have what you are looking for." said the agent," Please come with me."

Climbing in his car, he couldn't help but notice the baby.

"Who's the father?"

"I am." they said in unison.

"No ...me."

Sighing," she's orphaned." Sasori explained." We're taking care of her."

"How noble of you." said the agent." What's her name?"

"Neko Uchiha."

Deidara and Sasori blinked," Why your last name?"

"It was mutual between Madara and I." Itachi explained.

"Fine," huffed Deidara," Give her my birthday un."

"What about me? "asked Sasori," she gets your last name Itachi and Deidara's birthday...give her my name."

"Sasori is a awful name for a girl."

"It's not Sasori...it's Marron."he blushed, looking away.

"Alright, her full name is Neko Uchiha ,born on May 5th." said Itachi.

"And we will call her Marron on occasion un."


	5. Apple of their eye

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

"I'm guessing you will have your hands full when she starts dating." said the agent.

"What? Not our little girl."

The agent looked at them," You will have to let her go at some point." parking his car." We're here."

Embarrassed the four men climbed out, following the agent, Madara holding the baby girl." I'll give you a tour."

Neko cooed in Madara's grasp, eyeing her surroundings.

"This will be our new home."

And so...money was exchanged and the four remaining Akatsuki purchased a house." Here's your key and the deed will be arriving in the mail. Good luck gentlemen. There are good schools, a park and a Wal Mart , a swimming pool open to the public , a DMV and city hall a few blocks away. You couldn't pick a better place to raise a child."

"Thank you." Itachi said.

"You're welcome," said the agent before leaving.

"We are good in finances to furnish the house." said Madara.

"Good, we'll go to the local Wal Mart Sasori. Deidara, you will handle the paperwork., Madara will watch over the girl."

Neko was left alone with the older Uchiha," Let's go pick your room."

* * *

"Look at all the baby things Itachi." Sasori pointed out." That gives me a idea. Shadow clone jutsu!"

Itachi clones scattered throughout the store, some left to buy furniture and appliances, while others shopped for food.

Six months later by this point they all landed jobs. Deidara at the DMV. Sasori at a bank. Itachi as a cop. Madara worked part time to watch over the infant. Neko like all children was getting into everything, curious how things work. Madara grabbed the remote from her tiny hands.

"This is not a toy." said Madara. "It's time for your nap."

After placing the sleepy child in her crib and teleported out of her room, Deidara entered the house," I'm back with tonight's dinner un."

"Did you get the ice cream too?"

Deidara nodded," You can go to work now Tobi. I'll watch over Neko un."

"Alright and she's down for her nap."

Deidara put the food away as he heard Madara leaving, proceeding with the housework.

"Anyone home?" asked Itachi.

"I am un and Neko is asleep un." said Deidara." I see." said Itachi," I got her some more clothes."

"You're spoiling her un." Deidara frowned.

"I was not the one who won her that giant teddy bear. " Itachi countered.

"You're jealous that I won that instead of you un."

"At least I don't look like a woman." Itachi argued.

"Don't start that again." Deidara sighed," we're having miso soup for dinner, baby food for the princess."

"It's my turn to feed her."

"Fine" said Deidara setting the vacuum to silent mode and vacuuming the carpeted floor. Itachi headed to the laundry room to wash his clothes.

During their chores, Sasori entered the home and went to check on Neko."Hello princess, can you say daddy Sasori?"


	6. She said what?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

Attaching her with charka strings, pulling Neko out of her crib, holding her in his arms," Can you say daddy Sasori?"

"D-d-d-daddy Sa'ori."

"Very good." smiled the redhead. Playing with her, making her stuffed animals "dance" until dinner time.

"Sasori! " called out Deidara,"Dinner time un!"

Deidara entered the room, Neko's eyes lit up and crawled to him, Deidara softened at the sight of her," Did you miss daddy Deidara? Daddy Deidara missed you." picking her up.

Neko hugged his neck," Da-dady De'iwa."

Deidara smiled as he carried her to her high chair," There you go Neko un."

Itachi began feeding her," Open your mouth for daddy Itachi."

"Un, she called me daddy Deidara." Deidara bragged." I admit her speech is advanced but she said her first words last week. Her first words were daddy Itachi."

Sasori and Deidara frowned." Don't forget her bib Itachi."

"I didn't forget." placing the bib around her neck. Changing the subject, Deidara asked," when does Madara's shift end un?"

"Nine." replied Itachi.

"Good, it's his turn to wash the dishes." said Sasori, resuming his meal. Having seen Itachi finished feeding her, he summoned his charka strings and hoisted the infant in the air and gently swayed her. She gigged during their meal.

All three smile at her.

"She likes me more." Sasori boasted.

"Shut up un." Deidara huffed. Neko continued to laugh and coo." I'm home." announced Madara.

"Welcome back."

The older Uchiha saw the girl suspended in mid air, laughing." Having fun princess?"

"Dinner's on the stove." Itachi informed him." Guess what her first word was? She's so smart."

"What?"

"Daddy Itachi and it was last week."

Madara frowned, " I see."

"Whatever un." said Deidara," the Cherry Blossom festival is tomorrow. We're going and showing her off."

"Agreed."


	7. First year

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Even the OC's.

"_Happy birthday Neko!" _noise makers and poppers echoed throughout her room.

Sasori used his charka strings and hoisted her as they "carried" the birthday girl to the living room.

"For your first birthday," said Itachi, giving her a pink frosted cupcake.

Deidara recorded the event as she ate the dessert, frosting on her face." Cute un and it's my birthday as well."

"We'll celebrate yours later Deidara." Madara informed him.

"I know." he replied, giving her his gift - a purple unicorn beanie. Neko hugged it." Daddy Deidara loves you."

"Now for daddy Madara's gift, giving her a Hello kitty plushie."Happy birthday Ne chan."

"And here's my gift to you." Sasori boasted, a small puppet version of himself.

Itachi helped her open his gift, a baby blue kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back." Alright, now let's get the birthday girl cleaned and head to the park."

* * *

Madara pushed her in the stroller, the diaper bag hanging around the handlebars. Sasori carrying the picnic basket.

"Ready to go to the park birthday girl?"

Neko smiled, meaning yes.

"Such a nice day for outing un." Deidara commented." I got the camera- " taking a picture of Neko with a butterfly landing on her nose." That's a keeper un."

Taking her to the picnic area, the adoptive fathers begin setting out the food and small birthday cake. Itachi took her out of the stroller," Go play Neko." keeping a close eye on her. Another child joins her in the sandbox.

"Awwww."

The other child's mother asks," Which one of you is her father?"

"I am."

"Oh, I see." understanding.

"N-Neko!" Madara exclaimed, jolting," She's walking! Come to daddy Madara!"

"No! Come to daddy Sasori/ Deidara/ Itachi!"

She took baby steps and was heading their way until something caught her attention and she went the opposite direction.

_"Neko! You're going the wrong way un! Where are you going?"_

_"Get her Deidara!" _Sasori demanded," _before something happens to her!"_

_"Right un!" _he grabbed the one year old." Don't scare us like that un."

"Sorry daddy De'iawa."


	8. Love and devotion

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Not even the borrowed OC'S. Except my own.

7:03 a.m.

Madara went in to check on Neko,"_Good morning Neko!_ Today...you will be in a day...care. Daddy Madara has to work a double shift." scooping her out of the crib and out of the house.

Dropping her off, "You be a good girl and we'll see you later."

"O...kay."

* * *

Renji sighed, another lead gone cold."Neko, I will find you..my daughter."

Kuronue flew to him," Any new leads?"

"No, but we will find her."

* * *

2:17 p.m.

The four men fought to squeeze through the door frame."_Itachi! Get out of my path!"_

_"Sasori! That's my foot un!" __"Madara! Move already!" "__Deidara! Stop shoving!"_

The day care attendant sweat dropped," Well, I can see you four love her." Madara was won and scooped Neko in his arms," Let's go home."

"Un, I wanted to carry her." Deidara whined.


	9. Christmas snow

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Not even the borrowed OC'S. Except my own.

Christmas Eve

"It's snowing Neko." said Deidara."Let's get you dressed up and go play un."

"Hold it Deidara," said Sasori," There is the matter of decorating the Christmas tree."

"Madara and I did that last night un."

"Oh, okay then. Have fun."

Deidara nodded," We will un." getting Neko covered from head to toe," let's go use the sled un."

"Why don't we all go?" Itachi suggested.

* * *

"_Wheeee! This is fun!" _cheered the two year old girl.

"That was fun, let's go again."

Several sled rides later...

"Let's go inside and get some hot chocolate." said Itachi," before we head off to work."

* * *

Neko was a bit sad to see them go," They will be back." Madara assured her," want to see the Christmas specials?"

"Uh huh."

"I think the Grinch is coming on."

*later that day*

Deidara, Itachi and Sasori returned to find Neko sleeping in Madara's arms. She woke up and slapped his face," Daddy Madara...wake up."

Madara groaned slightly as he opened his eyes," why did you hit daddy Madara?"

"Sorry." Neko apologized.

"Apology accepted." Madara smiled." Come help us with the Christmas turkey dinner Madara." said Itachi.

Madara nodded, heading to the kitchen. Neko watched the four men when suddenly she asked," What am I?" This startled them.

"What do you mean? You're a girl."

"But you are human...what am I?" it was unexpected and they didn't know how to answer.

"...We don't know why you asked us that but that doesn't change how we feel about you."

"Oh." she said a little hurt and confused.

"Hey un," said Deidara approaching the toddler," we were left to care for you and you brightened our lives un," ruffling her hair" we used to be S class criminals and you brought the best of us we didn't know we had un. We love you."

"I love you too."

Deidara smiled," want to make Christmas memories un?"

* * *

"_Merry Christmas Neko! Come and open your gifts." _

She smiled at her adoptive father after opening her presents," Thank you." hugging one at a time.

They hug her in return," Merry Christmas Neko."


	10. Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

Renji smiled, having searched for four long years for his missing daughter, knocking on the front door.

Sounds of laughter as the former Akatsuki members celebrated Neko's fourth birthday. Madara sensed there was someone outside.

"Who's there?"

The others shielded her," Don't move until we know what we are dealing with."

The door opened as Madara confronted Renji, "who are you and what do you want?

Renji brushed him aside, sensing the girl,"_Neko! I finally found you...my daughter. How I dreamt of this moment. I'm your father."_

_"My...father?"_ she repeated, confused.

"Yes...your mother..." Renji trailed.

"Wait a damn minute.." snapped Deidara," if you are her father, where were you?"

"I admit I should have been there at the beginning. But I was away and your mother...she didn't want others to follow and to know your secret. Your mother Kilala-"

Madara nodded," That's what the note said." verifying his story.

"What note?" she asked." I'll show you." said Madara, heading to his room.

"You came to take her from us," Sasori said sadly, "Four years she has given us meaning."

Renji nods," So humans and demons can co exist."

"Demon?" Neko repeated. " Yes, you are half bat and cat demon." Renji replied.

"Demon or not ," said Itachi," we love her. I'll show you her room. Follow me."

"This is her room."

Renji saw a dollhouse , a twin bed and plenty of clothes." Thank you for caring for her."

"Can we see her anytime we want?"

Renji paused," It's time to go Neko."

"_No! I want to stay with daddy Deidara, daddy Itachi, daddy Madara and daddy Sasori!"_

"You should go," said Sasori," he is your father."

Renji softened," It's clear my daughter loves you and tell you what. I'll let her stay here on the condition I do as well and I'll turn you into demons."

"Deal."


	11. Captured memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

"Neko, time for school." said Itachi."I'm taking you."

"Okay."

* * *

"Have a good day Neko."said Itachi as he waved goodbye. Meeting Kurama," I'm Shuichi Minamino."

"Neko Uchiha Fuka."taking her adoptive fathers' and her biological father surnames.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here." said Neko smiling.

* * *

"Our little Neko is growing up," said Madara," soon she will discover boys."

Itachi, Renji, Deidara and Sasori's faces paled," _Nooooo!"_

"If she brings home a boy, out he goes un." said Deidara.

"You said it Deidara." agreed Sasori."Remember her first steps?

"I'll get the video." said Madara. Returning a minute later," Found it and I also found the video with her talking."

"Pop it in and let's watch." said Sasori.

Firing the dvd player, the five men gush over the footage of Neko playing with her toys.

"She's so adorable." Madara praised.

The scene changed and Neko was filmed saying her first words," D-daddy It...achi.."

"That was her first word." Itachi smiled.

Deidara, Sasori , Madara frowned. Renji felt jealous.

"Itachiiii..."

The younger Uchiha slinked away and Deidara sighed, taking out the dvd," Sorry un."

"Why don't we watch a movie instead?" suggested Madara.

"What movie un?" Deidara asked.

"The Godfather." said Itachi.

"Sweet un." Deidara smiled.

"I must admit I like your gadgets." said Renji.

"We'll show how they work if you show us how to control our power."

"Deal." said Renji.


	12. First day of school

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Even the OC's.

"And that is how the microwave works, any questions?" asked Itachi.

"No Uchiha san." said Renji.

"We are also ninjas." they demonstrated their skills and explained how they used it to entertain Neko as a baby.

"I see my daughter was well protected then." said Renji.

* * *

"I like your drawing Minamino chan." said Neko.

"Thank you Fuka Uchiha chan."

Neko giggled suddenly," You should see my daddy Deidara and daddy Sasori argue over art. It's funny."

"Could you tell about them?

"Sure, daddy Deidara said art is a bang and daddy Sasori said art is eternal. They make funny faces when they argue."

"Oh." said Kurama."So you're adopted?"

"Uh huh. I have two other daddies and my real daddy too."

"What are they like?" asked the redhead.

"They're lots of fun."

Before Kurama could respond, the teacher interrupted," Kids, recess."

"Come on Shuichi!" Neko cried out, grabbing his hand.

* * *

"Why did your wife leave Neko at our base?" Madara asked.

Renji sighed," She was probably being chased. I suppose I should tell you now. When Neko was born, she inherited some powers that were passed down to the first female ability to create blood diamonds. It brings out greed out of demons and humans alike. I suppose Kilala had no choice and decided to leave Neko in your care."

"All the more reason to protect her un." said Deidara.

The others nod in agreement.

"Neko will be home soon." said Sasori.


	13. Wrapped around her finger

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

"Daddy...daddy Deidara, daddy Itachi, daddy Madara, daddy Sasori, this is my friend Kurama."

The former Akatsuki members blinked," Kurama?"

Renji frowned," Are you telling me this _boy_ is the legendary Yoko Kurama?"

"So you know him?" Itachi inquired.

Renji nodded, counting to ten, trying not to lose it.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Neko asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Let me comprehend this...this red head is Yoko Kurama in the flesh?"

"So ...what do you want to do Renji?" Madara asked.

"Can we invite him over?" Neko asked," I told him you guys are cool."

"Tomorrow Neko." said the men in her life.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Kurama."

"Let's go Neko." said Renji.

The group walked to the car, some females gawking over them," We need female companionship." Itachi sighed.

Madara started the car and drove off,"Renji, can we askl you something in private?"

* * *

"Why did you react that way when she introduced him to us?" Itachi asked.

"Yoko Kurama was a serial womanizer, I don't want my daughter to be another conquest."

"We'll keep a eye on him." said Itachi.

"Renji, " said Sasori," there is a opening at the bank I work at, I would take it if I were you."

"You're right, I will."

Deidara looked around," Where did Madara go?"

"He went to check the mail," said Sasori," the bills are about due. I'm making beef stew for dinner."

Neko skips over to the men," Can I braid your hair?" giving her best puppy eyes.

"Alright." giving in to her.

"Yay! I'll go get my things."

Madara chuckled," I'll be recording this for..._prosperity."_

Deidara took his seat beside Renji," She has us wrapped around her finger."

"Yeah." Renji agreed.

Neko begins braiding Deidara's hair, humming. Madara got closer with the camera rolling," Smile Deidara."

"_Get that camera out of my face!"_

"Deidara...this is a cherished memory...for Neko." Madara chimed.

"...Fine."

"All done daddy Deidara." Neko sang. He examined his braid, seeing a pink ribbon." Pink?"

Madara snickered," It's very becoming Deidara."

Deidara sighed," Times like this makes me miss "Tobi", I'm helping Sasori."

"Your turn daddy."

Another pink ribbon.

Madara put the camera away," Good job Neko."

"Can I do your hair next?"

"My hair isn't long enough. Why don't you braid Itachi's hair next?"

"Okay...but can I put barrettes in your hair daddy Madara? Pleaseeeeee?"

Madara sighed," Very well."

"I'm back everyone." Itachi announced." When I'm done with daddy Madara, you're next daddy Itachi."

* * *

Deidara, Sasori, Renji and Madara snickered when Neko began braiding Itachi's hair.

"All done."

Itachi smiled ,seeing a red ribbon." He gets red?" Deidara fumed.

His frown faded.

"I'm impressed Deidara," said Itachi," normally you -ow!"

Deidara kicked his shin.

"_Daddy Deidara! Apologize to daddy Itachi!"_ Neko scolded him.

"Sorry Itachi un."

"Apology accepted."


	14. A second chance

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Even the OC's.

"Can we have ice cream daddy?"

"Sure princess." Renji smiled at her, opening the door and greeted by his presumed dead wife.

"Hello Renji, I see you found our daughter."

"_Kilala...is that really you?"_

Kilala nodded," I was badly injured and collapsed in a cave and these four treated me. Come on ladies, meet my husband and daughter."

Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Hotaru came from behind her," Who lives here? This place looks too big-"

They caught glimpse of the former Akatsuki members."_ You live here and helped raise this girl?"_

"Yes for the last four years." Itachi stated.

Before Hinata could respond, Sakura marched to Sasori," I can't believe you're -"

"Yes, " Sasori smirked," I see you finally matured."

"Mommy, will you stay here with me and daddy and my other daddies?"

Kilala looked up," Can we?"

"We?" Deidara repeated." You can stay with us."

"Thank you." said Kilala."Go show your mother her room Neko." said Madara.

"Okay! Come with me mommy. Let me show you my room first."

* * *

"It's lovely Neko."

"Mommy, where you all this time?" Kilala sighed," I knew you would ask me that. After I dropped you off, I was confronted by several demons and nearly drained and near death .I had my tendons torn and needed surgery and physical therapy. If fate hadn't brought Hinata, Ino , Sakura and their intern Hotaku, I would have died."

Sakura glared daggers at Sasori," What was that comment you said a minute ago?"

Sasori said nothing. Deidara chuckled," Looks like love to me."

"_Love?! " _Sakura screeched, clenching her fist," Ha!"

Sasori shrugged," Well, I'm off." heading to the kitchen with Sakura hot on his heels," Where are _you _going?"

"To the kitchen." he replied.

Itachi spoke, his eyes fixated on Hinata," You have become more lovelier than ever Hinata."

Blushing, she responded," Ano...Uchiha san." pointing her index fingers together.

"Would you like to stay here Hinata? And call me Itachi."

Deidara sighed, seeing Madara and Hotaru chatting away, already hitting it off.

Ino stared at the blonde male," Are you really different Deidara?"

"All of us are, because of Neko. We are not the same men you knew before." Deidara stated.

"Will you consider staying?" Itachi asked.

"Maybe."

"Stay for daddy Itachi," said Neko," he seems to like you miss Hinata."

"Daddy Itachi?" Hinata repeated.

Sasori exited the kitchen," The beef stew is done." maneuvering Sakura and claiming her lips before pulling away.

_"You jerk! Sasuke was supposed to be my first kiss!"_

"Daddy Sasori must like you," said Neko before looking at Hinata," will you and your friends stay?"

"Alright."


	15. Family bonds

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

Sakura fumed," Sasuke was supposed to be my first kiss."

"Can I say something?" asked Madara.

The kunochi became aware of the older Uchiha."..Madara Uchiha?"

"Yes, we did have bad reputations before this little lady entered our lives." his eyes softening. The girls looked around, seeing the braided hair and hair accessories." It's true, you have changed."

"Where will we sleep?"

"We'll show you after we eat."

"Will you sit next to me mommy and daddy?" Neko asked." Sure honey."

Sasori and Itachi glanced at Sakura ad Hinata during the meal, making them blush.

* * *

"I'm going out for ice cream un." said Deidara, zipping up his jacket and wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"Can I come too daddy Deidara?"

"Sure, come on kiddo."

"Yay!"

Zipping her jacket ,taking her hand in his," Be right back."

The door closing behind them, " I can see he has changed." said Ino.

"He still thinks art is a flash of destruction." Sasori stated," And he hasn't used his clay since we found her."

"Wow...talk about turning a new leaf," Ino smiled," I'm impressed."

* * *

"What flavor are we getting daddy Deidara?"

"Good question.. mint chocolate chip?"

"Ooohhh, can we get chocolate chip cookie dough too?"

"Why not?" Deidara replied, opening the door of the neighborhood ice cream parlor.


	16. Sweet dreams are made of this

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Just my OC's.

"We're back everyone un." said Deidara.

"Welcome back you two." Kilala said, "Tell me , what are you?"

"Ninjas and former Akatsuki memebers." Sasori replied.

"Show mommy the charka strings daddy Sasori." Neko smiled

"I can't deny you." said Sasori, attaching charka strings to her and swaying the girl midair.

"_Whee! This is fun!"_

"I can see you have a way with kids." said Kilala.

"Perhaps I'll give you a chance Sasori," Sakura exclaimed.

"We'll play later," said Sasori, "ice cream first."

"Okay."

* * *

"Good night mommy and daddy." Neko sang, donning her favorite pajamas.

"Good night kiddo, would you like us to read you a bedtime story?"

"Yeah!" Neko squealed in delight, hugging her birth parents.

The other men in her life smiled at her enthusiasm." So cute. Good night Neko."

"Good night."

"Did you brush your teeth Neko?" Sasori asked.

"Yes daddy Sasori. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you daddy Deidara...daddy Itachi.. and you too daddy Madara."

"We love you too."

* * *

"At first, we didn't know how to take care of her." Deidara stated," but with time, it got easier."

"Aww."

Kilala smiled," I can see she means the world to you and thank you for caring for her in our absence."


	17. Q and A

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Including the OC'S.

"Bye Daddy Madara." the girl waved as she was dropped off at her school.

"Have a good day Neko!"

* * *

"It will be just us girls today while the men are at work." said Ino."Sakura...what do you think of Sasori now?"

"He's.. changed and great with kids." Sakura flustered," Same for you Ino. What do you make of Deidara?"

"Alright, he's gorgeous and he looks the same."

"That's because my husband turned them." Kilala explained, " I can turn you."

"How?"

* * *

"Good morning Neko."

"Good morning Kurama kun."

The redhead smiled," I get to visit you after school."

"Really?"

Kurama nodded," My mother will drop me off."

Neko smiled," Okay."

* * *

"With several men living here," said Kilala, " they keep this place clean- my guess is Neko. And I'll explain a few things you need to know."

"Oh my..." gushed Ino," Mating season...is it coming soon?"

"Yes, and once they select you, you have a husband for life. We don't cheat on our spouses."

"That's good." Hinata replied." We should do the boys' laundry and do some grocery shopping."

"Good idea." said Sakura," wait, we don't have a house key."

"I'll stay and you girls go." Hinata offered.

"Okay and Neko will probably want a snack when she gets home from school." said Kilala." We'll be back soon."


	18. She's growing up

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

Looking around the living room, seeing various pictures of Neko and her four adopted fathers celebrating her first birthday, Christmas, Halloween and captured moments...one picture of Itachi sleeping on the sofa and Deidara and Neko drawing on his face.

'_Ino was right, they have changed.'_ Hinata decided to do some dusting to pass the time.

* * *

"I'm going on break un." said Deidara.

"Alright, but there will some mourners missing you in your absence Deidara."

Deidara nodded, rolling his eyes.

2:13 p.m.

"I'm home everyone!" Neko sang as she kicked off her shoes." Welcome back and how was your day?" Kilala asked.

"Fine. I brought Kurama over to meet all of you."

Kilala smiled," You know how they're going to feel when they see him."

"Mommy, they won't get mad when they see him. Daddy and all my adopted daddies will welcome him."

".._Alright...be prepared to see them cry over you Neko." _ said Kilala.

"Nice to meet you." said Kurama." such a polite boy," said Kilala," how old are you?"

"I just turned six.;" said the redhead.

"She's way too young to bring home boys." Madara sobbed, seeing Kurama.

"Now now, said Hotaku," you knew this day will come." rubbing his back." She's too young."

As on cue and to their horror they saw Kurama .

"_Nooooooo...not our little Neko! She's growing up so fast!"_

"It's what kids do." Kilala replied.


	19. Charka control

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Including the OC'S.

"We're going to the beach Neko." Deidara told the eight year old.

"Yay!" cheered the eight year old." Can I show daddy what you taught me?"

"Actually it's the lake we're going to." Itachi corrected.

"Show me what Neko?" Renji questioned.

"It's a surprise ." Neko giggled." You'll just have to wait daddy."

"I'm going to help Ino with the food un."

"When are you going to ask her out Deidara?"Itachi asked.

"I did un." ruffling his adopted daughter's raven locks.

* * *

"We're here!" Neko cheered," and using your teleportation jutsu is fun daddy Madara."

"Hn, you always liked it Neko."Madara smiled.

"Uh huh."

"What other tricks do your adopted fathers do?" Renji asked.

"Shadow clones, sand and clay ones too, they went to the Academy in Konoha ." said Neko.

"We're renting a boat for the day." said Itachi," I'm driving while the rest of you ski."

"I won't be using the bar." said Sasori.

"Show off." Itachi sighed.

* * *

Renji blinked," How can Sasori hang on without the use of the bar?"

"He's using his charka strings daddy." Neko giggled." Go daddy Sasori!"

It didn't take a genius to see Sasori was gliding on the water's surface." How is he doing that?" Renji asked.

"Sasori is using his charka." Madara explained." We taught it to Neko when she was considerably younger."


	20. Young love

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Even the OC'S.

_Eleven years later..._

"I'm off to the mall," Neko sang, wearing a denim skirt, leggings and a button up blouse.

Sasori looked her over," Not like that you're not."

"What? I'm properly dressed."

"It's too short, go change."

Deidara walked in with his wife Ino and son Akira," Daddy Deidara, will you tell daddy Sasori that I'm properly dressed for the mall?"

Sasori countered," _Deidara, before you say anything, take a look at what she's wearing."_

"Let her go Sasori," said Deidara," she's dressed like most girls her age. Take Akira with you and have fun."

"Thank you daddy Deidara." Neko kissed his cheek.

"Traitor." Sasori muttered, going back to his crossword puzzle.

"So Neko," said Deidara," who are you meeting?"

"...A friend."

Blonde eyebrows were raised, "_ A friend? What's her name?"_

_"Um...Kurama?"_ Neko laughed nervously.

"Let her go." said Ino," She can take care of herself, after all she learned everything from you."

"Fine un," said Deidara," if you're going to be late, call if you need a ride." handing her a cell phone.

"Thank you daddy Deidara."hugging him," I love you."

"Love you too, now get going."

"Bye."

* * *

The train came to a stop and Neko raced to Kurama," Waiting long?"

"I just got here myself." said the redhead." Ready to go?"

"We moved to a former shrine to accommodate everyone. My adopted father have kids of their own now."

"That would explain the commute." said Kurama.

"Are you two going to kiss?" Akira suddenly spoke up.

"N...n-no...of course not." Neko blushed.

"Are you lying to me sissy?" the blonde haired boy asked.

"Say Akira," said Kurama," is there some game you want to have?"

"Make it Mine Craft and you got a deal. I need a new game for my Nintendo 3DS."

"You got a deal." Kurama said." Akira, is there a girl you like?"

"Wh-what? ...no."

"He has a crush on Kimmi Uchiha, daddy Itachi and mommy Hinata's daughter."

Akira reddened," I do not!"

"Are you sure?"

"...Alright," Akira sighed," I like her okay?"

"I knew it." smiled Neko.


	21. Busted!

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Including the OC'S.

"We're finally alone." said Kurama.

"Not quite." Neko replied," Daddy Itachi sent a shadow clone to follow us."

"He doesn't trust you?" Kurama asked.

"He doesn't trust you." Neko sighed, doing a hand gesture," Release!"

The clone poofed away.

"Now they know I'm with you." Neko replied.

* * *

"What's wrong Itachi?" Deidara asked.

"Neko is with _him. _She released my shadow clone."

"Let her be." said Hinata." She can handle herself." This didn't go well with them. " What if he tries to put a move on her?"

"Then she will handle it." Ino said simply," you can't lead her by the hand forever. She needs to learn how to handle boys her age."

"...Fine, but we don't like it."

"Fathers of daughters always think there's no boy good enough for his little girl."

"You got that right."

"She will be fine." Kilala assured them.

"We know." the former Akatsuki members sighed.

"Come on." Kilala smiled, " want to look at her baby pictures?"

* * *

"What movie do you want to see Neko?"

"A comedy." she replied.

"A comedy it is." Kurama repeated, smiling," I'll get the tickets, if you get the popcorn."

"Deal."


	22. Love and little white lies

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Including the OC'S.

"Hey Kurama," said Akira," if you don't ask sissy out I will use the mind transfer jutsu and have to ask her for you."

"Fine...Neko, will you go out with me?"

" I would love to."

Akira spoke up," Guys, the mall is closing." hearing the announcement." Let's go home."

Kimmi and Akira teleported themselves home in a cloud of smoke.

"That's convenient." said Kurama," you will have to show me that Neko."

"Sure, if you understand and have charka."

"Cha- what?"

* * *

"We're back!" said the pair.

"Where's Neko," asked Sasori," and when did you two start dating? And do your fathers know?"

Kimmi nodded," Of course daddy knows."

"Itachi," said Sasori," do you know your daughter is dating Deidara's rug rat?"

"Really now?...and yes I did know."

Deidara entered the room, waving at his son," Where is Neko un?"

"With Kurama."

"Whuuuut?" the blonde adult male shrieked," How could you let her be alone un?"

Akira shrugged," Sorry dad, Well, I'm going to my room now."

"Hold it" said Deidara," Is that a new video game un?"

"Yeah...bye." Akira bolted." it was a gift from Kurama."

"Go to bed." Deidara ordered," you got school tomorrow un."

"Same for you Kimmi, " said Itachi," go to bed."

"Yes daddy. Good night."

"When she gets here, we'll let her explain why she's breaking our hearts." Madara sighed.


	23. Child no more

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

"Why don't you go to bed Neko? We'll talk to your fathers." Kilala suggested.

"Alright, good night everyone."

Deidara sighed," Why did you set her to bed un when we had questions to ask?"

"Because," said Ino," you would over react ."

"No I wouldn't un." Deidara insisted." Yes you would and the same goes for the rest of you."

"Can you blame us?"

Hinata shook her head," No. You did a fine job raising her and she's maturing, it's time to let her go."

The adopted fathers nodded in agreement," You're right, we better have a talk with her."

Madara knocked on the bedroom door," Neko, can we come in?"

The door opened," Sure, come in."

The room had posters and pictures and multi hues and stuffed animals and the plushies of them on the top shelf.

"You still have those?"

Neko nodded," Those are priceless and when any of you were gone overnight, I slept with them as a child."

"...Well, we just came to say you're growing up to a fine young woman...and Deidara, you tell her."

"Right un...what Madara was saying...you...we loved you first un..."

"I know and I love you too." Neko hugging the blonde.

"We should let her rest now." Itachi said somberly." Daddy Itachi, you and the rest of you and daddy will have a place in my heart."

"...That we know and it scares us. He better be good to you."

A/N: I think this is the end. I can't seem to think of a more perfect way to end this. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
